A touch sensor may detect the presence and location of a touch on, or the presence of an object (such as a user's finger or a stylus) within a vicinity of, a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor overlaid on a display screen, for example. In a touch-sensitive-display application, the touch sensor may enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touch pad. A touch sensor may be attached to or provided as part of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device. A control panel on a household or other appliance may include a touch sensor.
There are a number of different types of touch sensors, such as (for example) resistive touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, and capacitive touch screens. Herein, reference to a touch sensor may encompass a touch screen, and vice versa, where appropriate. When an object touches or comes within a vicinity of the surface of the capacitive touch screen, a change in capacitance may occur within the touch screen at the location of the touch or vicinity. A touch-sensor controller may process the change in capacitance to determine its position on the touch screen.